1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for measuring surface tension.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a tube, which is relatively narrow and long, is inserted into a beaker filled with a liquid, it can be found that the height of the liquid in the tube is higher than that in the beaker. The phenomenon is caused by surface tension between the liquid and air. Surface tension enables a liquid to maintain a minimum surface area so that energy of the surface of the liquid is minimized and the liquid surface is maintained at a stable state.
Since a conventional apparatus for measuring surface tension is somewhat complicated and difficult to operate, there is a need in the art to provide an apparatus for measuring surface tension, that is simple and easy to operate.